


The Eye of London

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [5]
Category: Blackpool, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Peter spend the day in London, taking in some of the sights. During their outing, Rose let's her jealousy get the better of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eye of London

**Author's Note:**

> Week 5 - A story set in London

It was supposed to be a quiet day, just the two of them in London together. Rose had wanted to walk around, explore everything she never had time to and Peter agreed to go with her. It had been a month since they started dating, well at least in Peter’s mind. Rose would say two weeks, since that’s when he asked her properly. They had taken the bus into the city and both Rose and Peter had a list of things they wanted to do. While Rose had never been on the London Eye, Peter had. He wasn’t too keen on going again but one look from Rose made him change his mind and decided they would end their day doing that.

Rose had always wanted to go to Madame Tussauds’ so they made that their first stop. While Rose took a few pictures, she watched Peter out of the corner of her eye, making faces at everything.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. It’s weird. Making copies of celebrities out of wax and then people come in and gawk at them.”

“It’s not all celebrities and the ones they do use seemed to be chuffed about it.” She walked over to him and slipped her hand into his, lacing their fingers together. “Imagine if they made one of you. You’d be quite popular.” She teased him, giving him a grin.

“Aye.” He grinned, tilting his head to look at her. “I guess that wouldn’t be so bad.”

Rose laughed softly, tugging on his hand. “Come on, let’s go see Queen Elizabeth the II.”

Once they walked through the museum, they headed over to the aquarium. Peter watched as Rose walked through, marveling at all of the different sea creatures they had. She had spent the most time watching the penguins and listening as they spoke about their habits. Soon she pulled Peter over towards the tank with her and leaned her head against his shoulder. “The Emperor Penguins are monogamous.” Rose told him as he slipped his hand over hers. “At least for the year. But once they move, if they can’t find their original mate, they’ll mate with another penguin.”

“Seems a bit harsh.” Peter told her as he squeezed her hand gently. “What’s with the pebble then?”

“It’s a sign of love for them. They’ll dig through the pebbles and find the roundest, smoothest one and bring it to their mate. I think that’s sweet.”

“If you like that sort of stuff.”

Rose giggled softly, nudging him with her shoulder. “Some people are into the whole romantic bit.”

“I’m plenty romantic.”

“Yes, you are.” Rose’s gaze softened as she pressed a kiss to his lips.

After the aquarium, they grabbed some drinks before deciding to head over to The London Dungeon.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay in this place?” Peter questioned, knowing how she was with blood.

“I’ll be fine. It shouldn’t be that bad, yeah? You’ll protect me though if I need it, right?” She questioned, leaning her chin on his shoulder, a grin on her face.

“Aye, I will.” Peter wrapped his arm around her as they went into the building to wait on the line. “Thought we could do dinner today too. Do you want to go before or after we go on The Eye?”

“Before is fine. We’ll see what time it is when we get out of this place. The whole tour is supposed to be 110 minutes.” Rose leaned in and captured his lips in a quick kiss. “I’m having a lot of fun today.”

“Aye, me too.” Peter bumped his nose against hers before kissing her again. Despite the fact the two had been mates for years, he felt as though he was learning so much more about her in the past month. Really since he moved in with her. “We picked a good day too to do this. Not too cold out.”

“Too bad for that. We could have huddled together for warmth.” She teased him as they started to walk again.

“Still time for that when we go on The Eye.”

“Can’t wait.”

When they walked out of The London Dungeon two hours later, both were grinning from ear to ear. As frightening as some parts were, it was definitely something they both wanted to see again.

“I think the Sweeney Todd part was my favorite. Which was yours?” Rose told him as she leaned against his side.

“Jack the Ripper of course.” He chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“I’m going to pop off to the loo. Don’t move.” She told him as she moved over towards the public rest areas.

Peter leaned against one of the lampposts, watching as people moved around him. When someone stopped and asked him for directions, he flustered a bit, trying to tell them that he wasn’t from around here and couldn’t help them. Didn’t most people have a map on their phones now? Couldn’t they look up anything on them? Peter was saying his goodbyes to them when Rose came up to him, looking a bit dejected. “What’s wrong?” He asked softly, running his fingers up and down her arm.

“It’s nothing. Do you want to go eat now?”

“Rose, it’s not nothing. I can see you’re upset about something. Did you get a call?”

“No. It’s fine.”

“Rose, please.”

She let out a loud sigh, crossing her arms over her chest. “Who was that?”

“Who was who? The woman that just left?”

“Yeah.”

“She was asking for directions. I told her I couldn’t help her.”

“That didn’t stop you from flirting with her.”

“I wasn’t flirting!”

“You flirt with a lot of women, Peter. I’ve been privy to it for a few years now. I know what you flirting looks like.”

“Rose, the only woman I want to flirt with is you. No one else.”

“Did she try giving you her number?”

“Yes, but I declined. Said I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world.”

She cracked a small smile, nodding her head a bit. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too. You do have a point, I was a bit of a flirt. I’ve changed though, I promise.”

Rose nodded her head a bit before slipping her hand into his. “For the record though, if you do flirt with someone while we’re together and I find out, you’re getting the boot.”

“Aye, I know. Won’t happen though.” Peter promised, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

He decided to find a nice restaurant for the two of them, but Rose protested, saying they weren’t dressed properly and wouldn’t get in anywhere. Instead, they found a chippy and both got their favorite, fish and chips. As they walked around eating, Rose looked over to Peter, watching him briefly. She would never understand what exactly about her he fancied, but she was happy they were together.

“Do I have something on my face?” He questioned, seeing that she was watching him.

“No, you don’t.” She gave him a smile before going back to her chips.

They made their way over to The London Eye not long after they finished their dinner. It was getting dark out and both were excited to be able to go on The Eye at night. Peter showed the attendant their tickets and they stood in the line, waiting for an available basket.

“How long is the ride?” Rose asked as she stood next to him.

“Half an hour. I got us a private basket though.”

“Yeah?” She gave him a shy smile before ducking her head down. “That’ll be nice. Shame it’ll only be for half an hour.”

“Let me see what I can do.” Peter pressed a kiss to her temple before going over to the attendant, talking in hushed tones. When he came back over to her, he stuffed his hands into his pockets before leaning against the railing with her. “He can give us an extra fifteen minutes as long as there isn’t a queue.”

“Thanks.” She bumped her hip against his before settling into his side.

When the ride slowed, Peter took Rose’s hand in his and they boarded the container together. Rose moved right in front of the glass and looked out as soon as they started to move. She felt Peter come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist as they cuddled together.

“I am sorry, about before.” She whispered quietly as she looked out to see Big Ben.

“Nothing to be sorry about. If roles were reversed, I would have been upset too.” He admitted quietly, pressing a kiss to her neck.

“You can use the word jealous, I won’t mind.”

“Rose, what could you be jealous of? No one compares to you.”

“Not even some skinny girl with enormous knockers.” She questioned, leaning her head back against his shoulder.

“No. You’re all I could ever want. Besides, your knockers are perfect for me.” He leered, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She laughed softly, tugging his head down for a kiss. “If you play your cards right, I’ll let you see them later.”

“I’ll do my best to behave then, Miss Tyler.”

“Who said anything about behaving, Mister Carlisle?” Taking her phone out, Rose took a picture of the two them before looking out of the window again.

When the ride was over, Peter slipped his hand over hers as they began to walk towards the bus stop. London was always colder at night and as he looked over at Rose, he could tell she was feeling the change in temperature. Once they were in the bus shelter, he wrapped her up in his arms, pressing a loving kiss against her lips. London would be his home from now on, just as long as Rose was by his side.


End file.
